1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fishing lures and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a spoon or spinner type fishing lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing has become quite popular in recent years, and many devices are utilized for attracting fish to the usual hook for facilitating the catching of the fish. Spoon or spinner type lures utilized in combination with the fish hook are in widespread use and are generally successful in that they move somewhat erratically through the water for creating a disturbance for attracting the fish. These spoon or spinner type lures are normally provided with an aperture in the proximity of one longitudinal end of the body for attachment to the usual fishing line and the spoon member is pulled through the water in a substantially horizontally disposed position. Whereas these lures are somewhat effective, the usual fisherman today is constantly in need of a more efficient lure for increasing the results or success of his fishing.